The invention is directed to a magnetic tape recorder means having a cassette that contains a magnetic tape, the cassette being inserted into the magnetic tape recorder means in longitudinal direction and containing a conveyor or roller for moving the magnetic tape in a recess of a longitudinal wall, and comprising a motor driven drive capstan that, when the cassette is completely introduced, contacts a conveyor roller in the operating position in order to move the magnetic tape.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,636,890 and 4,622,606 disclose magnetic tape recorder means into which a cassette containing a magnetic tape is inserted in longitudinal direction. In a recess at a longitudinal wall, the cassette contains a conveyor roller with which the magnetic tape is driven between two reels contained in the cassette. At its front side, the magnetic tape recorder means comprises a cover that is opened before the cassette is pushed in. The cassette is manually inserted until its backwall strikes against a spring or against a lever that forms a preliminary detent. The cassette is pushed into a final operating position with the closing of the cover. At the same time, a dust cover at the cassette is opened and a magnetic head is pivoted in behind this dust cover. Further, a drive capstan that is driven by a motor comes into contact with the conveyor roller, so that the magnetic tape can be subsequently moved in both of its longitudinal directions upon employment of the motor. When the cassette is to be removed, the cover is opened again and, simultaneously with the opening, the cassette is ejected by a given distance from the magnetic tape recorder means under the force of a spring or via a lever mechanism that is connected to the cover. At the same time, the magnetic head is pivoted away from the magnetic tape and the dust cover of the cassette is closed again. During ejection, the drive capstan rolls off on a longitudinal wall of the cassette.
In these magnetic tape recorder means, the cassette must be manually inserted relatively far in order to be able to close the cover and, in a corresponding fashion, it is only ejected from the magnetic tape recorder means by a relatively short distance so that the manual grasping of the cassette is not always that easy.